Deadly Addictive
by ebonyeyez1
Summary: Eric and Sookie still having issues, but there is a bigger problem going on in Eric's own backyard. How will this affect all parties involved? Rated M for explicit language, for adult situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Addictive**

**ebonyeyez1**

**The characters belong to Charlaine Harris & Alan Ball. Of course the character Tara, is the TB version. I think this story would be considered an AU with OC. I thought I would take these wonderful characters, to another "venue". Hope you like it. Oh yeah. Rated M for later chapters for explicit language, and maybe some nookie. Sorry this chapter wasn't beta'd. Will accept constructive criticism, reviews highly welcomed. Will only make me a better writer.**

**Chapter 1**

Fangtasia was closed for the night, but you couldn't tell from all the screaming and yelling.

"You are the most insufferable arrogant asshole I've ever met." a young female voice shrieked.

"You lover are the most infuriating she-devil, I've ever encountered. You could drive a nun to have a threesome." the thunderous male retorted.

Out on the empty main floor was three ladies who were looking forward to their ladies night out. After all it was Pam's off day. They were dressed to kill. Tara was wearing a fuchsia iridescent tank with matching mini skirt which flared out. Amelia was wearing a black denim skirt with white t-shirt, and matching denim jacket. Pam, Eric's 2nd in command, actually dressed down, as much as she was willing to. Crème colored silk blouse, with black dress slacks which flared.

"I just wish they will fuck each other and get it over with" Pam said dryly, running her fingers through her perfectly coiffed blond hair.

Tara and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"I've known Sookie, ever since we were little, she was pig-headed then, and even more pig-headed now" Tara replied.

_**CRASH!**_

Tara and Amelia jumped, Pam just rolled her eyes.

"Either he cleared everything off his desk, and they are screwing or..." Pam ascertaining

_**Smack!**_

More yelling ensued from the office.

"No such luck." Pam replied droly.

"It's Eric's fault, if he didn't duck and hide." Amelia chimed in.

"That so was not the case my sweet Amelia." Pam stated in defense of her master.

"He repeatedly tried to contact her...it was she who ducks and hide, as you out it." Pam continued, "He had to entertain the new King and his entourage. He did not want to draw unnecessary attention to Sookie"

"Well all I know is the real blame is on Vampire Bill, that son-of-a-bitch, don't get me to start cursing"

Tara said vehemently then continued, "If he didn't deceive her. I mean took her viriginty based on a lie, which you know is the reason Sookie is having major trust issues."

"I agree. I knew as soon as Bill" Pam arched an eyebrow, "Walked in with Miss Sookie Stackhouse, something was off. Then the second time she was here for that whole Longshadow debacle, Master did not take real pleasure feeding from Ginger, after they departed."

Amelia looked at her watch,

"How much more longer are they going to be. I really wanted a girls night out and blow off some steam." Amelia huffs a little.

"You and Tray had a fight?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it's not my fault, he missed the football game." Amelia pouts a little, while drumming her fingers on the table.

"Amelia dear you blew up the shifter's TV on a Monday night football night. Even I know better than that and I am a vampire." Pam chuckles.

Sighing Pam said,

"I grow weary of this, I'm going in."

"I'm coming too." Tara said with a bit of fierceness in her tone.

"I'll stay out here. My mama didn't raise no fool." Amelia shrinking down in the booth.

Pam and Tara turned looking at Amelia,

"Chicken Shit!" they said in unison.

As they approached the office door, it got louder. Pam knocked, waited for the roar then on que,

"**WHAT!!!**" Eric bellowed.

Pam and Tara poked their heads through almost stumbling over one another.

Sookie sat on the sofa arms crossed, angry tears falling from her face which was red from being very pissed off. Tara put her arms around her for support and to protect her dear friend.

"Master..." Eric snapped his icy blue eyes at his child, not saying a word, yet his ire and rage was evident on his face.

"It's time for us to go.." before Pam could complete the sentence, Eric cut her off.

"I'm not finished with Sookie." then he returns his icy blues back on the pretty blond lady. Tara interjects,

"Well, maybe she's tired of talking to you Northman."

Eric rose to his 6'4 stature, used his muscular arms to prop himself on his desk as he leans over pinning Tara with his glare.

"Excuse me?" asking softly with a hint of intimidation, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Tara stares him down,

"Sookie and the other girls have plans this evening. Whatever you need to talk to her about can keep till tomorrow night, because as you can see she is in no condition to deal with you now."

Eric plopped back down in his chair resigning himself from the situation. Then nodded to Pam. Right before they headed out the door. Sookie turned around and gave Eric the middle finger and slammed the door behind us. Then they heard a roar from a highly ticked off 1000+ year old Viking. They got the fuck out of dodge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. No beta, so mistakes may be made. Again these characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. Introducing a new character, hope you like him he's hot :)**

**Chapter 2**

Instead of going to the club in Shreveport, they figure some distance need to be put between the two live wires, Eric and Sookie. Since Sookie was driving, Tara was able to talk Sookie into going to Bossier City instead, because of a house party. Tara explained that Lafayette's friend Leon who was originally from Chicago was throwing it. After she gave Sookie the directions we finally ended up at our destination, wasn't hard you could hear the music for miles. They were able to get a decent parking spot, thanks to Pam, she scared the crap out of couple that were making out in their car and they sped off. As they approached the house, it looked like the party filtered out in the front yard. As Tara went to go inside the house, Sookie, Amelia, and Pam were outside in the yard surrounded by a lot of men.

Pam who wasn't phased asked on of them for a Blood. Surprisingly one of them produced one, who was a vamp. He was of a darker complexion, tall, but muscular, bald, kinda reminded you of Tyrese if he was a vampire, even had a gold on both of his fangs. Pam gave the introductions.

"Jordan, these are my friends Amelia and Sookie." we nodded, the vampire way to greet. He turns to Pam,

"What brings you out, I thought you and the Sheriff were joined at the hip" he jokingly asks.

"He let's me out when I've been a good girl" she responded leeringly while showing fangs.

As they were talking Sookie was taking in his appearance. He was wearing black denim hip hop gear that kind that was oversized, looked like he was in his late twenties, before he was turned.

"Hey Snowflake." he shook Sookie out of her reverie.

"Excuse me?" not quite understanding why he was referring to her by that name. _It was Sookie not Snowflake_ she thought to herself, she knows she hasn't been to the tanning bed in awhile. Pam and Amelia snickering. Jordan looked down at her, grinning, flashing gold.

"I said did you want something to drink...Snowflake?" he intentional added that nickname. Snickering and giggling continues. Sookie was starting to get ticked off.

"My name isn't Snowflake" raising an eyebrow, "It's Sookie". Pam leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"He has nicknames for everybody, trust me he means no harm, no disrespect.."

"What nickname does have for you ?" still a little steamed. Pam gives Sookie a shit-grin, and replies,

"Something that can't be repeated unless you want your face the same color as Eric's corvette." Uh-oh too late. Tara came back with drinks for us. Sookie took a sip, she tells Tara this isn't her usual drink. Tara smirks at Sookie,

"Girl you are in the hood, they don't do tonic. They do juice, so that's what you got gin & juice."

A person you would have never guessed would know the lyrics to Snoop's song, they all look at Pam.

"What?! I happen to like Snoop Dogg, he reminds me of one of my many paramours." Pam giving a devilish grin.

"Bow Wow Wow Bitches" everybody starts laughing.

Once the laughter dies down Sookie asks Tara has she seen Lafayette.

Tara replied,

"Hell naw, but I did tell the DJ to play our song" Tara had a mischevious glint in her eye. Sookie rolls her eyes, dreading this moment.

_**Uh, Uh Do Me Baby...**_

It was the familiar beat of the "Humpty Dance", by Digital Underground. Sookie and Tara started doing it, yet they had their own version they used to do when they were younger. Then a crowd gathered around them. Sookie thought to herself, Tara always knew how to make her feel better. After the song ended everyone applauded and whistled. When they joined their friends, Sookie overheard Pam asking Jordan a question,

"So, Jordan what brings you to out neck of the woods, I thought you were in D.C." taking a swig of blood.

He shrugs,

"Leon is a good friend of mine, and when he throws a set, its gets" as his eyes drifted to mine, "interesting." Sookie felt her face get flushed. _Hell, it's been a while since a man paid me a compliment, and besides he was attractive in that Tyrese kinda way,_ _even with the gold, it gave him character-okay a cartoon character. Hopefully they were fake.,_ as she thought to herself. Pam looked at the both of us, twitching her lips. Sookie looked away, blushing. The DJ then put on a slower song, Janet Jackson's "Anytime, Anyplace".

"So, Snowflake can I have this dance?" extending his large hand out to hers. His hand engulfs her tiny one, and they find a more isolated section of the yard, and he draws her to his body. She locks her hand behind his neck, which was muscular and thick. On the downbeat they started rolling down, then back up, brushing their pelvis's against each other as they roll back up. _Wow, he smelled amazing, skin so smooth,_ Sookie was thinking to herself. Once the song was over, he pulled away from her, then he kissed her. _What was it with vampires? _ _Did they all take course in kissing and passed with "A+'s"? _

Sookie started feeling her toes curl in her heels. _Uh oh,_ she had to pull away. Jordan pops a toothpick in his mouth, twirls it around and gives her a wink.

"Catch ya later Snowflake" with that he was gone, along with her libido.

After dropping Pam off, who was still stunned by Sookie kissing Jordan. Sookie knew she was going to hear from Eric soon. Tara decided to spend the night with them. As they pulled up on her gravel driveway, there on the porch sat a very angry Viking. Both Amelia and Tara looked to at Sookie to see if it was okay to talk to him. She gave them a reassuring nod. Eric was oblivious to their presence, he only had his blue eyes set on Sookie and he was throwing icy blue daggers. _Where is a shield when you need one?_, she was thinking to herself.

"So you had fun tonight?" he growled.

"Yep, I most certainly did." raising her chin in defiance.

"I know, I could feel your lust through the bond. I already told you lover, I don't share well" he grounded out through his teeth. Fangs fully extended. The amount of gin & juice Sookie gave her that "liquid courage" and she lit into him.

"Eric, we are not even dating! You don't own me. I'm a freaking free agent. I decide." pointing to herself "not you, but me!" She felt good saying that. He flew towards her, made her sway a little, probably due to the gin & juice, she had multitudes. He glared at her long and hard, still feeling a little wobbly. _My stars those drinks really sneak up on you, I was feeling really wasted now, _she thought to herself. He sniffed her, eyes now blazing,

"You let another vampire touch you?" tone dripping venom.

Sookie now being drunken crazy Sookie,

"Yep I kissed him, he made my toes curl" she admitted with a giggle. Then she added,

"Pam knew him, his name is Jordan, and we slow danced" she just couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea coming out of her mouth. _Damn gin & juice, eff him, he shouldn't neglected me, _she thought to herself.

Then she remember she was supposed to be pissed at him.

"Wait a flipppppppin' minute." she was swaying, and now she was rolling her "p's", this isn't a good sign. Stabbing his chest with her middle finger.

Then Eric grabbed her finger and shoved it off his chest,

"You are really trying my patience, which is very thin."

"Oh yeah, well you're stupppppppid" rolling those damn "p's" again, is that a side effect she was wondering.

Then she started wobbling off towards her house, before she even had a chance to reach the steps,

"You will be at Fangtasia tomorrow night, and we will discuss this matter further, dawn is almost here."

With that he was gone. Damn vampires, damn blood-bond, damn him getting the last word, and damn these stairs. She tried to crawl up the stairs, but inebriated sleep took her away.

_**BAM!! BAM!!!**_

"Okay, Okay I'm coming", Pam opened her door. Eric flew in the room. Still intensely irate about his encounter with Sookie, with only an hour to spare before dawn.

"Pamela will you tell me why an agent from the VBI was all over Sookie?."

"Master, Jordan told me he was only there for the party of a friend" her eyes looking down.

Glaring at his child,

"Didn't you deem it strange he would be in Shreveport?"

"Umm...he was in Bossier City, Sire. He also expressed an interest in Sookie."

"Contact him and have him come by the bar tonight. I'm sick of these fucking surprises" he spats out.

The thought of Sookie kissing someone else besides him, made his blood boil even more, through gritted teeth he said,

"I know, I could smell him on her, and she admitted it, like it was no big thing." he said incredulously

"Master, I think Sookie has a death wish, sire" even though Pam was being subservient, she smirked to herself.

"Sookie just had too much to drink." he reasoned, "I will stay here today. You have necessary accommodations for me?"

"Yes sire." he followed her to a secret passageway.

"She told me he made her toes curl."

Pam tried to stifle a giggle and a snort but it slipped.

"I heard that PAMELA!!!" as the door closes behind them.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. No beta, so mistakes may be made. Again these characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Chapter 3 **

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Sookie whines, holding her head. She could've sworn she passed out on the stairs. How did she get in the house? Looking around she saw Tara curled up on the other end of the couch. Tara slowly wakes up, smiles at her friend.

"Good morning, Sooks", stretches and yawns. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes,

"Girl, you were highly inebriated, I had to drag yo ass in the house. You passed out on the stairs." chuckling.

Sookie now feeling very embarassed, at least it wasn't Bill, that would've been awkward, and he would tell Eric_. Insufferable dick!!. _ Sookie fairly remembers what happened, but of course Tara fills her in.

"Sooks, you kissed Jordan the Tyrese look-a-like, and by the looks of it, you were feeling him. Then you went off on Eric when we got home, you were in rare form last night." Tara smirks, but looks at her proudly.

"My head is killing me." Sookie still holding her head, but now she is bent over in her lap. Tara runs upstairs to grab some aspirin and water. While waiting, she still can't believe she let Eric have it. I guess being frustrated all these months finally came to fruition, he somewhat knew how I felt. _I'm still a vibrant, sexy, warm blooded, woman, most of all – single!!! I'm horny hear me roar damnit,_ she thought to herself. Tara returns with the pills and water. She tells her thank you and tosses them both back. Then Tara had a quizzical look on her face,

"What?"

"What do you mean what? What about Eric. I saw you tongue-lashing sexy chocolate." crosses her arms.

Sookie really didn't know what do to.

"So what gives." poking jokingly at Sookie.

"I don't know. I mean it has been awhile since I've been on a date or even had anyone pay any attention to me." Sookie said her tone full of remorse.

"Yeah sexually!!" Amelia yells from the kitchen, cracking up.

"Shut up!!" Sookie shrieks. Tara snickers.

"Jordan is megahot, and you would be a fool not to talk to him."

"I don't even have his phone number." Sookie claims.

"Umm...methinks he knows already how he wants you to reach him." Amelia snorts, handing Sookie a small box.

They all crowd her as she opens the box, and inside contained a pretty chain necklace, the pendant was a set of gold encrusted fangs with rubies on the tips. There was a letter that came with it.

_I appreciated the dance_

_Would really like to have the chance_

_To get to know you better_

_Hence the reason why I composed this letter_

_Wear my chain and meet me at Fangtasia around seven_

_And if you kiss me again like that girl_

_You will send my damned soul straight to heaven_

_See ya there, Snowflake_

_Signed _

_Jordan_

Tara was moved, Amelia stuck her finger in her mouth to gag. Sookie had no idea how she felt. Sookie's eyes became round as saucers,

"Eric told me to be at Fangtasia tonight as well." now she was a bundle of nerves, started hyperventilating. Tara and Amelia scrambling to find something to calm her down. Sookie just now realized her goose was cooked, and it was going to be done cajun style. Ala Queen Sookie! Anyone cared for a slice...?

Tara remembering how Eric reacted last night, didn't think it was a good idea for Sookie to go to Fangtasia alone. Tara asked how she felt, whether or not she felt happy or not. She said she felt fine, which meant Eric wasn't here yet. Amelia stayed behind to work on some spells. Sookie told her good, she may need one lateron. Sookie dressed down, simple pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, with her running shoes, Nike. Tara looked fabulous as usual, black halter jumpsuit, with her braids pulled back.

Pam was at the door, dressing in the usual goth outfit, that she loathes.

"Well, hello ladies don't we look divine." she scans over Sookie's outfit "Not your usual look is it Sookie?" arching an eyebrow.

"I'm dressing for comfort tonight, Pam." chin again up in defiance.

"She's dressed for running or fighting" Tara chuckling along with Pam who finds it amusing.

"Hell I had to talk her into wearing Jordan's gift."

Pam looks at the chain, she grins with fang,

"Someone will not be pleased. Speaking of Eric, he hasn't arrived yet, but he wants you in his office"

Sookie feeling self-assured, informs Pam she wasn't here for Eric tonight.

"Are you being difficult again Sookie?" Pam was actually giddy.

"If Mr-High-N-Flipping-Mighty wants to see me, he will have to make an appointment, because tonight, I'm off." Pam and Tara smirks, shaking their heads.

"But in his bar, Sookie?" Pam raising an eyebrow, looking down at something, "You must have a death wish."

Club was packed as usual. Tara and I approached the bar, Felicia already knew what I wanted. Sookie tried to pay, Felicia shook her head and pointed at the end of the bar. Sookie locked eyes with Jordan. He walked with such grace, like a panther. He was wearing a black silk shirt, which really showed off his muscular definition, then paired with black denim jeans, not baggy, but hugged his ass. Sookie was drooling.

"Hey Snowflake, I see you wearing my chain." he smiles showing his pearly whites, the gold was gone.

She tugs at the necklace with one finger, grinning

"It's cute. Thank you for the gift."

He drags her onto the dance floor,

"I told the DJ to play this song, "That's Right" by Ciara ft. Lil Jon, I wanna see if you can hang with me." he said with a teasing tone.

"Of course I know how to dance."

He was a great dancer, and she was having a blast. She remembered the song from VH1,

It got the the part, where Ciara was kinda taunting her no good man. I was shaking my tailfeather to the beat,

_You like it? I like it?_

_You love it? You love it?_

_You want it? You want it?_

"Of course I want it, so when will I get it?" cool breath, hit her behind her ear, she spun around, her eyes were locked by those damn blue ones. Then something else she heard was pretty shocking.

"Norseman baby how ya doing?" Jordan greeted Eric. _What?!_

"Jordan Marshall it's been a very long time." they actually hugged. _Isn't that against vampire protocol?_

"Having fun with my bonded?" merriment brimming in Eric's eyes. As he casually slung his arm across her shoulder. _Bastard._

"You two know each other?" Sookie gazing up at them with a huge question mark on her face.

Eric look down at her,

"I didn't place the name with his face, I thought I had to behead and disembowel somebody tonight. When he turned around, I knew all was well." he shrugged.

"Yo Snowflake, you're bonded to the Norseman?" he looks down at me then back at Eric. Silence was golden at this moment, so she decided not to say anything, just continuously stab the inside of her hands with her fingernails.

"I'm sorry man, she didn't tell me."

"What!! I don't belong to him!" Sookie shrilled.

"Girl, in the vampire world, being bonded is damn near marriage, and I don't get down like that." referring back to Eric. "Hey can I holla at ya?"

"Follow me" as Eric lead the way to his office.

"C'mon Snowflake this concerns you to" he gestures with his hand. Before following them, I saw Tara was chatting it up with Felicia.

As we enter Eric's office . I plopped myself down on the couch while Eric took his seat behind his desk. Jordan dragged an extra chair over and leaned towards me.

"What's the deal with Lafayette?" his eyes probing mine. This felt like an interrogation, even Eric was looking at Sookie.

"He's Tara cousin, he used to be the cook at Merlotte's a couple of months back, then all of a sudden he quit. Claimed his on-line venture was starting to generate money. He's also a very dear friend of mine. What is going on?" she was getting nervous, "What are you not telling me."

Jordan leaned back in the chair, giving her a guarded look.

"Lafayette is dealing VAIN" She heard Eric swear.

"WHAT!! No he's not! He wouldn't dare be tied in such nefarious activites" Sookie then realized she had no clue what VAIN. As if sensing that, Jordan explains,

"VAIN is the new V, its a combination of both cocaine and vampire blood. It's highly potent, and if let's say you were able to get an older vampire's blood like Norseman and mix it with coke, that's like putting a gun to your head and pulling the trigger." he stated gravely, then he asked Sookie,

"Didn't you wonder why Lafayette wasn't at the party last night?"

"I thought he left for a minute, Lafayette has always been flighty." Sookie was still trying to stick up for her friend.

"Yeah he was flighty alright, him and Leon took off to make a drop and pickup. My suspicions are he is dealing with some heavy duty vamps."

"Are you a cop?"

"Sookie he's an agent with the VBI." Eric responded , observing her while she was taking all this in.

She turns to Eric,

"Like the FBI?"

"Correct, except ours deal with illegal vampiric activity. Hence the acronym VBI." she flips back to Jordan, grinning like a nut in disbelief,

"Yet our technology is more advanced than the human version. I've been working this case since it was just a "V" problem."

"It's gotten that bad?" Sookie inquries.

"Hell yeah, did you know there are rogue vamps out there turning mothafuckers from the homeless, to runaways in to vamps, then draining them to make that shit and profit?" then he looked at Eric, before return his attention back to Sookie.

"I'm not sure how much the Norseman explained to you about how our society works. Vamps blood is the most potent shit and the effects varies from human to human. Also its our lifeforce, which we hold near and dear. Once we share that with someone, it's usually with somebody we deem worthy of our gift, but most of all someone you trust. Hell, we barely trust our own kind let alone a human." he rises up from the chair.

"I had a blood-bonded," he casts a sideways glance at Sookie, "She was fine as hell, I dug her a lot, you could say that I almost loved her, I damn near would have done anything for her crazy ass." shoving his hands in his pockets, causing his jeans to sag a little more. "One night I presented her with my gift. I guess her system couldn't take it, after all she was still mortal." Sookie reached out to hold his hand.

"She became addicted to my blood, she almost damn near drained a brother. I couldn't even trust her to know where my daytime slumber pad was at" shaking his head. "A few nights later, when I woke up. I found her her dead, she came across some bad ass "V", or so I thought, come to find out it was actually VAIN."

While Sookie was soaking all this in she realized that Eric possibly had feelings for her before Rhodes.

Eric shook Sookie out of her reverie,

"What was the last lead?"

"A source told me of a couple of warehouses, one here in Shreveport and one in Bossier City, where they are harvesting vamps to make the actual "V", at first I thought humans were behind the whole operation, I have my doubts."

"It's a fucking vampire." Eric stated grimly. Jordan corrected him,

"Vampires, plural, it's a big racket."

"Surely you have some vamps in mind?"

"My sources telling me it's a couple of Kings, but it's all speculation. King Feliepe did come to mind after he had Sophie-Anne assassinated and took over Louisiana."

Eric leans back in his chair, with a thoughtful look on his face,

"Location, Location. He has control of the ports, why would they need drug sniffing dogs to check anything that belongs to a vampire, we don't use drugs they don't have no effect on us. That bastard" as he snarls. Eric looks back at Jordan,

"Have you been flying this case solo?"

"Yep, its personal now. Even my superiors think I'm working another case. I've been at this for about 4 years now. Everytime I come close, I hit a dead end. I even went to the tribunal with my suspicions, and you know how those old fucks are, they want proof."

"Ya know Norseman if it is discovered that King Feliepe did this, since he has the most territory, they are going to charge him for treason. I already heard through the grapevine, your name may go in the hat."

Eric looks at Sookie long and hard, his mouth set in a fine line.

"I'll get back to you on that later." Eric raises from his seat, glancing at his friend,

"If you need any assistance let me know" Jordan nodded back at Eric, then he switched his focus to Sookie.

"Don't let Lafayette know I'm onto him, or even mention this to Tara." his tone firm yet with an edge.

"I won't say anything. I promise, but you have to at least let me try and talk to him and try and reason with him." she pleads.

"You can do better Snowflake read his ass."

"I can't read him, nor Tara, they know I'm a telepath, and if they don't want me to find out anything, they will block me. How about I invite him to my house for dinner, you guys show up and glamour him." Jordan and Eric seem to have a mind meld.

"That could work. Set that up and let me know or pass that info to yo hubby."

Sookie eyes widen,

"He's not my husband!!!"

"Whatever Snowflake, but hey what's up with slim?"

"You mean Tara?"

"Yeah she kinda fly and I wanna holla, with you being the Norseman wifey and all I gotta put in my application with another "employer" he snickers as he leaves.

Sookie slowly swirls around to face Eric, who is trying not to laugh.

"What!!" Sookie says through gritted teeth.

Thoughtfully regarding her, his warm blue eyes gazing at her,

"Snowflake, I like that it suits you."

"Excuse me?"

In a blur, Eric already had his arms around her, he whispers into her mouth,

"I like wifey better."

**TBC**


End file.
